


head over crayons

by Babystiles



Series: things based on stuff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, hand holding, nervous stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek and Stiles’ first date





	head over crayons

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK // ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS

Based on [this](https://pin.it/qadrggyyzri6e2) image 

* * *

"Stiles, I think you're over reacting just a tiny bit" Scott said, his eyebrows furrowed down as he stared at the closed cabinet door.

"I am absolutely not overreacting about this, Scott! I'm going a date with _Derek Hale_ , do you even know who that is? No? Well let me remind you! Derek Hale is the captain of the basketball team, third place for valedictorian, former boyfriend to all-star cheerleader Kate Argent, and _absolute love of my life since the third grade_!" The cabinet door swung open, avoiding Scott's nose by a mere centimeter. " _Obviously_ you must understand now" Stiles stressed, gripping the cabinet door once more and slamming it again, trapping himself inside. Scott sighed, leaning back against the counter where Stiles had stacked all of the canned foods before climbing into the cabinet to freak out like some sort of panic room.

"Stiles, Derek asked you out because he likes you–" 

"Or-" the cabinet swung open again, Stiles' head poking out, his hair wild and his shirt slipping off of his right shoulder. "– _or_ , it could be some sick joke and I'll get to the theatre and the entire school marching band will be waiting out front to sing and dance about how much of a loser I am" Stiles exclaimed, smacking his hand against the top of the cabinet due to all the flailing he was doing.

"Um, I don't think the school marching band sings... or dances" Scott frowned in that puppy way he always does. Stiles huffed, slamming the cabinet shut again. "Stiles, you and Derek have been pining after each other since the first grade when Jennifer Blake broke your blue crayon and Derek gave you his" Scott sighed, staring at the cabinet hoping that would draw Stiles out

"Sti, did I tell you that Derek talked to me before he asked you out?" Scott smirked as the cabinet slowly creaked open, Stiles' head poking out just up to his eyes.

"He did?" Stiles murmured.

"Yeah buddy, he did. He was all nervous and jittery and he wanted to know if you liked him. He was acting like a nervous little third grader even though he's nearly eighteen. Look-" Scott pulled the cabinet door open and stood in front of it, Stiles' eyes wide and vulnerable. "Derek likes you. I promise. Derek has liked you for almost as long as you've liked him. So go take a shower, get dressed, and let your dad have an awkward, indirect talk about not having sex in the theater" stiles grimaced, but allowed Scott to pull him out of the cabinet. "I'll put this food back, and you go get ready for your date" Scott have him a gentle shove towards the entrance of the kitchen. Stiles turned back with a little pout, looking wary and nervous, his hands shaking the way they do when his anxiety was building up too fast. Scott stepped forward, gently placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders and shaking them softly. 

"Stiles, you are the best person I know. You're kind, you're compassionate, you're the smartest guy I know, and objectively speaking you're pretty good looking" Scott shook Stiles again, like that would make the words sink in more.

"Really?" Stiles asked, voice low and pouting.

"Really buddy. So get ready and we'll get going" Stiles gave Scott a half smile and a little nod, ducking his head as he left the kitchen. "Oh shit, that actually worked. I did it" Scott pushed a relieved breath of air out, running his fingers through his hair as he sank against the counter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay Stiles breathe" he whispered to himself as he entered the cinema, fidgeting with his phone because he didn't exactly know what to do with his hands. His entire body felt hot and sweaty, a shakiness radiating through him. Spikes and prickles of nervous anxiety were rushing through his body, feeling like an ice cold, venomous adrenaline that had his heart racing. "Just breathe and– oh my god there he is" stiles inhaled deep through his mouth and forced himself to push it slowly out his nose, steadying his shaking legs before attempting to walk to the concession stand. Stiles tugged anxiously at the sleeve of his red hoodie, switching his phone from hand to hand as he got closer and closer. He gently tapped the taller boy on the shoulder, his fingers trembling.

Derek turned around quickly, almost dropping the wallet that he unceremoniously trying to stuff a dollar and change into.

"Oh! Uh- um- hi" the dark haired boy stuttered, barely managing to crush the money inside of his wallet before stuffing it in the pocket of his black jeans. Stiles' cheeks went hot, a tiny, shy smile finding its way to his lips. 

"Hi. I um- hope you weren't waiting too long" his throat was too tight.

"No, no, just a few minutes" Derek paused, a nervous smile playing on his lips as he tried to subtly take in Stiles' appearance. He wasn't wearing anything special, just a pair of fitted blue jeans and the red hoodie he'd had since ninth grade. His hair was messy and untamed, but it framed his face perfectly and made him look a few years younger than he actually was; soft and adorable. Derek loved it. He loved that Stiles didn't dress up for him like every other girl who wore heels and a face full of makeup just to sit in the dark for two hours. Derek loved Stiles.

"Um-" Derek took a step to the side and revealed a bucket, two medium sodas, a box of bunch a crunch, and a box of m&ms. "-I remember how much you loved these in the sixth grade so I was hoping you still loved them" he scratched the back of his neck, gesturing to the candy with his other hand. 

"Oh my god, I forgot about these" stiles picked up the bunch a crunch, looking up at Derek with the biggest smile. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Derek beamed down at him, his ears turning pink with the way Stiles was staring at him. "Shall we?" He gestured ahead of them.

"Yeah, lets do it" stiles blushed. He grabbed the popcorn and one of the sodas then followed Derek beyond the concession stand. The older boy led him into theatre 8 and they awkwardly danced around each other to choose a place to sit. The theatre was pretty packed so they settled down in the middle of the third row from the top. Stiles sat the popcorn on his lap and set the soda into the cup holder, shyly looking over at Derek.

The lights dimmed shortly after they sat down, the warning about silencing your phone playing.

"Hey, thanks for coming tonight. I wasn't really sure how you'd react to me asking you out over Facebook messenger but if I tried to ask you in person I would have chickened out" Derek whispered, his head leaned towards Stiles but his eyes solely focused on the screen. Stiles smile down at his lap.

"Of course I came, I had to pay you back somehow for giving me your blue crayon" Stiles said. Smiling, Derek looked up and laughed softly.

"You mean in the first grade?" He asked. 

"Uh yeah. I was crying because Jennifer took mine and then you came over with your giant, beautiful, eyebrows and you gave me yours. Then you sat with me and we colored a picture of superheroes together, and you said that if I would be any superhero, I'd be Batman. And I've been head over crayons for you ever since" Stiles whispered.

"Shh" the woman in front of them hissed, turning back to glare like it was completely socially unacceptable to whispered through the preview.

"We're making enemies" Derek whispered lower, his breath fanning across Stiles' neck. Stiles struggled to stifle his laugh behind his hoodie, sinking slightly in his chair as Derek sat straight. The woman was facing forward again and Derek was out of his personal bubble, but Stiles was still all bundled up nerves and anxious energy.

Then, Derek hesitantly settled his hand on top of Stiles, fingers all lining up perfectly, the warmth of his palm calming Stiles' trembling hand. Stiles looked down at their hands and smiled sheepishly, his cheeks burning up.

Their first date was all nervous, hesitant limbs trying to find their balance on shaky ground, but they held hands throughout the entire movie and if Derek gave Stiles a box full of only blue crayons for their one year anniversary, then that was their business.


End file.
